1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the bar code reading and printing art. In particular bar codes are utilized for marking and providing information to a scanning device as to the price, quality, specification, model number, and other relevant information for a particular product or service to which the bar code is applied. Bar codes rely upon a critical orientation based upon a specific protocol as to the width, character, and quality of the bars. More specifically, this invention relates to the ability to verify and validate the characterization and quality of a bar code. This invention can particularly relate to thermal printers that are utilized for printing bar codes and the necessity of verifying such bar codes.
2. Background of the Invention and Prior Art
The prior art with regard to verification of bar codes and the scanning of bar codes sometimes falls within the realm of scanning to determine whether or not a bar code can be read. In such cases, scanners can attempt to read a bar code and possibly declare the bar code as being good. However, the verification required for a quality bar code is more than merely a reading of the bar code.
Bar codes have become a significant requirement in the supply chain of goods and services. Compliance with various protocols and the necessity for quality bar codes is required in such a supply of goods.
If such verification is not utilized, the failure of such bar codes that are not properly verified, causes rejected goods, customer imposed fines, delayed payments, administrative over work, and customer dissatisfaction.
Many printers, although supposedly fail safe, can create bad bar codes due to various media or print ribbon problems. Thermal printers should be provided with a validation or verification system due to the fact that wrinkles, dropped dots, and other inconsistencies in the media, printing system or print ribbon require verification.
A further benefit of verification is that it allows a thermal printer to establish the proper heat, speed, and pressure of the print head which cannot necessarily be established by eye. Also, the ratios of bar widths for reliable reading, and the blackness of the print, is a requirement that must be established and cannot be necessarily established by visual means.
A solution to the foregoing problem is provided by this invention so that a turnkey effort without modifications of the host connected to the printer and a nominal amount of time for setup can be established. The setup can choose an error action such as stopping the printer, over striking a printed bar code, or reprinting the bar code. All these features can be controlled by the printer to provide automatic quality control, and reports through an integrated printing network.
The invention hereof examines the bar codes as printed to catch such problems as wrinkles in the print ribbon, media defects, on which the print ribbon print, burned pixels, misaligned media, improper heat at the print head, incorrect speed, or incorrect pressure on the print head during the printing process. The net result is to provide a verification system linked with a thermal printer to optimize print settings.
The invention uses a thermal printer, but can also be adapted for other printers. The invention provides for a verification and overall system that maintains a well verified and inclusive ability to grade and judge a bar code so that it can be effectively read.
In summation, this invention enables a verification of bar codes in combination with a printer to check on problems including printer ribbon wrinkle, media defects, burned pixels, print head imperfections, misaligned media, improper heat to the print head, improper speed of printing, or improper print head pressure to provide for well established settings and a net result of a more accurate bar code.
More particularly, the invention can incorporate a one pass or fail mode for a code being printed. In doing so it uses such parameters as percent of decode, symbol contrasts, quiet zone maintenance, decodability, deviation and various criteria that can be modified by a user. The invention enables a setting up of a printer with a verifier to establish bar width deviation with a finely tuned adjustment indication by using the steps of printing and various menus to check the bar width deviation and thereafter adjusting the print head heat and speed.
The system has the capability of establishing a proper quiet zone, the picket fence orientation of the bar code, the establishment of space between multiple codes, and the verification of various protocols.
The foregoing features and functions as summarized herein will be described in the following specification setting forth the respective improved features hereof.